Skye's Troubles
by doctorwholuver1996
Summary: My first fanfic. An idea that came to me during the finale. Skye is keeping a secret within Terra Nova. The man she loves, is the man she wants to hate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to those people that are reading my story, i decided to have a go at writing to see how i went. So please let me know what you think. Enjoy! **

Ch 1

The green grass of the hills close to terra nova were as green as ever which was strange considering the destruction that was going on inside the colony. Terra Nova had been taken over and was being destroyed bit by bit. Skye was sitting in the infirmary with her mother hoping that wherever Commander Taylor was he would be ok. He had found out that she was the traitor and hadn't talked to her since. But now, he was missing, and all that Skye could think about was how much she wanted him to still be alive...even though she knew that as soon as he found out about what else she had done, he would most surely kill her, or banish her at the least.

Skye's thoughts were interrupted when Elizabeth Shannon walked into the room. "Skye! How glad I am to see you...we were all so worried...what after the explosion no one could find you." Skye smiled "yeas well after the explosion I tried to find Taylor...but it was no use...I couldn't find him anywhere."

Elizabeth started checking her mother's vitals when she said "ah yes..still no one knows where he is...we all thought that you had been taken prisinor by Lucas..we all know how much of a resentment he has towards Taylor and how he seemed to have taken a liking to you, and when he let the colony for a while we didn't know where you or he was and we were all so worried." Skye smiled weakly "well I'm glad he hasn't, now don't mind me...I'm going to go get some fresh air..I've been stuck in here for a while now."

Skye was glad to get outside and quickly ran to the gap in the fence that only two people in the whole colony knew about. She reached it quickly anxious to get OTG and meet him. It was the only place they could meet without anyone else knowing...who knows what would happen if anyone else found out. It took her a while to reach the meeting place,she was being careful to cover her tracks. When she finally reached the clearing near the waterfall she was able to see the faint shadow of what she believed was him. She stood there for a few minutes making sure it was him before she gave herself away. When she knew it was she went and sat next to him on the log he was sitting on. "hey" she said as he took her place next to him. He replied with a similarly greeting and then put his arms around her in a hug. "how have you been? How's your mother?" he asked concern filling his face. Skye smiled and told him that she and her mother were both fine. "No one knows where you are..., they all think you've run off..." she smiled weakly and she said this waiting to here what his answer would be. Skye felt her face being lifted till her gaze met his. "I could never leave you...he said"

They seemed to be sitting there for hours upon hours when suddenly Skye realized that she would need to leave before someone found out she was missing. "Please", he begged "don't go". She smiled weakly and took off into the forest leaving him wishing that he could be with her.

Skye sneaked back into the colony and went off to find Josh, ever since Kara died just a few days ago, he had been a wreck and the only person he was talking to was Skye. So she popped by every day making sure that he ate of all things. When she reached the Shannon household she was greeted by Maddy who informed her that josh had gone to work to get his mind off of things.

"Great" thought Skye. As happy as she was that josh was better she wash a little sad that she wasn't as important to him anymore. She decided to take a walk around the colony, all over the colony soldiers were watching every gate making sure that people didn't go in or out of the vicinity. Skye was watching the front gate as it opened allowing a rover to drive in. "oh great, he's back" a voice behind Skye said. She turned around to see josh standing there. "who's back?" she asked. "Lucas" he said gritting his teeth. Skye sighed, he would never get over Kara. I have to go Skye said running off away from all of the commotion at the front gate.

Soon later, Skye was sitting in her house when there was a knock on the door, she slowly walked towards it, wondering who on earth was there. She opened the door to find a Phoenix guard standing there. "Lucas Taylor would like to see you". Skye nodded, she knew this would happen and she closed the door behind her following the guard towards commander Taylor's old office.

She was told to wait outside while they informed Lucas that she was there. When she was given the grant to enter she slowly walked in watching the many guards that were inside and searching the room until her eyes set on his. He smiled "Bucket".

**So there you have it...my first chapter which i admit is quite short...but i would like to know whether i should continue writing...Please review and let me know :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone,**

**Yes i am still alive :) i realise this took eme a while to post and im very sorry...but i was so annoyed when i finished the chapter and my ipad deleted it..so i had to start over. thank you for all your favourites and alerts, i see them and it helps me to want to keep writing so plese, review and let me know whether i should keep going. Enjoy the chapter :) **

Skye smiled back, "Lucas, LONG time no see" she said sarcastically. She looked around the room, then back to Lucas and gestured towards the guards in the room. Lucas smiled "leave" he said, and all of the people left, making Skye and Lucas the only ones left.

Skye smiled, checking once behind her that there was no one left and then rushed into Lucas's arms. "I missed you" she said.

Lucas dug his face into her neck inhaling her scent. "I missed you bucket, I wanted you to stay at the waterfall with me".

Skye nodded, "I know, but I had to get back...before someone realized. I wish, we could just be us, no war, no one caring."

Lucas turned and looked out the window "I know" he said "but I have to let my father know he isn't in control.."

Skye sighed and turned around, not facing Lucas. "I just dot know what I would do...if...if they all found out.." Lucas out his arms around Skye. "and even if they did" he said "I wouldn't let them do anything to you"

Skye smiled and sank back into his arms, she shouldn't be in love with him, he was the enemy...but she was...she was completely head over heels for him. "as much as I hate to say it...we need to go before they suspect something" Skye said.

Lucas tightened his grip on her not wanting to let go. Skye turned around in his arms hugging him. "I'll work something out so we can be together without anyone being suspicious of you" he murmered. Skye smiled and lifted her head looking into his eyes "I love you" she said. He smiled and placed his lips onto hers, and then hugged her one more time before separating and opening the door for Skye.

Skye slowly walked out with her head down and was grabbed by a guard and pushed down the stairs, she took one look back to see Mira with a scowl on her face going into the room.

Skye had reached her house when her name was called "Skye!" she turned around to see a panting Josh running towards her. "hey josh" he smiled when he reached her. "hey, look, I'm really sorry for how I've been acting...I've been such a jerk to everyone. So, my family and I were wondering if you would like to join us for dinner tonight.?" skye smiled and nodded glad that she would be able to get out of her quiet house.

Later on that night, Skye walked to the Shannon house. On her way she passed Lucas and Mira, giving only a small nod of acknowledgement. She reached the shannon household where josh was sitting outside waiting for her. "hey" Skye said and the two greeted walking into the house. The all ate dinner, all the while Jim was watching Skye very strangely. When it was time for Skye to go Jim said that he would take her home, Skye was happy for the company and gladly accepted.

The two started slowly walking towards Skye's house when Jim's voice spoke up. "Skye..are you ok?" Skye's confused face turned towards Jim. "what do you mean?" she asked. Jim sighed and said "we all saw you going to see Lucas yesterday, what did he want? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Skye laughed and shook her head, "No, he thought I would know where Taylor is and he thought if he treated me like his sister I would tell him..but I told him that even if I did know I wouldn't tell him" she lied. There was no way that anyone could find out what she was really doing.

Jim nodded glad that she wasn't getting caught up in Lucas' lies. They made some more small talk and soon they reached Skye's house. Skye thanked Jim and they parted ways.

The next morning Skye was woken by a banging on her door. The rest of her roommates weren't around so Skye got up to answer it.

She opened the door to find a handsome tall man standing at her door.

"Bucket" he smiled.

Skye smiled and moved aside to let Lucas in. "what brings you here this early in the morning?"

Lucas smiled and took Skye into his arms hugging her tight "I figured out a way to keep us together without people being suspicious of you.."

Skye jumped back surprised, "what? How?" she hadn't expected him to figure something out for at least a week. But then again he was a genius, so she shouldn't be surprised.

He smiled and said "how would you feel about moving in with me?" Skye raised her eyebrows in question, how was moving in with him going to help her. If anything tha would make it worse.

"I could make a big scene in front of maybe Shannon and mira about how your big brother Lucas wants to spend some time with his sister and act like a family so I have decided that you will move in with me. You could make some excuse about your mother, I'll get 'mad' and then threaten you and you'll have to move in, no one will suspect a thing"

Skye smiled "thats actually a really good idea.." Lucas separated from Skye and walked towards the door. "I'll see you after lunch".

Skye had spent most of the day stressing about their plans, she didn't want anyone to find out about what they were planning.

She ate her lunch slowly and carefully taking as much time as possible. Finally shelef her house and started walking towards the command center knowing that Lucas would be waiting for her.

**Let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
